Tangling Shadows of a Heart
by sicodelik17
Summary: Fantasmas, pedazos de alma y renacer de fénix… one-shot, team seven, multi-pairing


_Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con este one-shot que escribi desde hace mucho pero hasta ahora fue que pude subirle además que es muy raro y largo, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, y siendo sincera esto empezó siendo un AU pero de otra serie, en fin que termino siendo de Naruto además de que contiene spoiler del manga pero casi nada, porque no estoy muy actualizada en esta, pero ya dejo de enrollarme y espero que les guste…_

**_Disclaimer: _**_como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**Tangling Shadows of a heart**

**.**

_By Sicodelik_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

_Many a mile over land and sea_

_Unsummoned my love returned to me;_

_I remember not the words he said_

_But only the trees moaning overhead._

_ Elizabeth Siddal_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

* * *

A veces se mira al espejo y no se reconoce, solo ve fantasmas a su alrededor que susurran muy fuerte, tanto que incluso sus pensamientos se pierden, entre las estrellas y el infinito, donde cientos de pensamientos flotan, otras tantas ve su alma y las grietas que la atraviesan, _otra más,_ susurra una voz que es su voz, pero no, _otra más_, repite ella, mientras cierra los ojos evitando el reflejo de su alma, mientras gira en los talones, una vuelta completa hasta estar de frente al espejo nuevamente, luego abre los ojos y su alma desaparece, mientras los fantasmas toman su lugar, susurrando sin parar.

**.xXx.**

Se podría decir que él es el amante secreto -aun que no lo es- de la soledad y el silencio, pero no completamente por que tiene amigos que le fastidian esos momentos –aun que no del todo, pero eso no lo admitirá-, y un buen ejemplo es Naruto que suele hablar hasta por los codos, él solo suele mirarlo con fastidio y rodar los ojos de vez en cuando contestando a sus interrogantes con monosílabos como _hmp, hn,_ o cosas por el estilo, o un simple y llano _Cállate Dobe,_ luego el se molesta y una discusión se desata, mientras el silencio y la soledad se desvanecen, y aun que jamás lo admitirá lo agradece, por que es una manera de alejarse de los recuerdos, que aun se presentan danzantes entre la soledad y el silencio, así que es como un aliciente para su salud mental –cosa que tampoco dirá-, mientras es como regresar a los viejos tiempos del equipo siete.

**.xXx.**

Posiblemente nunca haya sido la persona más avispada y tarde un poco más en darse cuenta de las cosa, un ejemplo claro, es que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata para con él, hasta que los grito mientras se interponía entre Pain y él, sin embargo puede ver las grietas que atraviesan a su equipo, el equipo siete –su familia-, si, pelearon codo con codo en la guerra, al final ganaron, y una cosa importante, Sasuke regreso –con el propósito de ser Hokage, aun suele reírse de eso-, pero sabe en el fondo que ya nada es igual, por eso suele hablar más de lo normal y solo un poco más alto, cuando están todos juntos, por que cuando él no habla y el silencio se apodera siente el aire condensado y lleno de bruma, entonces la imagen del equipo siete se vuelve borrosa, mientras Sakura intenta mantener su sonrisa como antes, e intenta alejar los fantasmas de las vidas que no logro salvar durante la guerra, que susurran en su oído sin parar, mientras sus ojos ven todo menos a Sasuke, por que también están esos fantasmas que nublan su mirar y le hacen recordar lunas llenas, bancas, promesas de amor rechazadas y puentes derrumbados, mientras Sasuke se ahoga en recuerdos pasados de abanicos y palabras de despedida de su hermano, y ellos no lo dicen, pero él se da cuenta cuando deja de hablar y puede escucharlos entre latidos de corazón y es como un reloj apunto de quedarse sin baterías y es un _tick, tack, tick…tack,_ y luego algo se detiene y él se ve en la necesidad de hablar un poco más alto, para dejar de escuchar, mientras pretende que todo es normal.

Sin embargo hay ocasiones que se cansa y no esta seguro si podrá seguir hablando fuerte, por que eso de ser héroe absorbe demasiado, y se aleja solo un poco, porque necesita recargar, y es cuando aparece Hinata, con sus sonrisas amables y sus mejillas sonrojadas, que siempre ha estado ahí y susurra, _Naruto-kun, _y él se siente culpable por no haberla visto antes, pero ella solo toma su mano, mientras se sonroja un poco más, y él teme que se desmayara, y ella aprieta otro poquito su mano, por eso de que es suele ser distraído y no quiere que la deje de nuevo en el olvido, y él la mira y sonríe por que tenerla a su lado, le hace sentir un poco liberado, y se inclina solo un poquito sobre ella hasta rozar sus labios, lento y despacito, y Hinata siente que se derrite y respira profundo por que no quiere desmayarse, cuando Naruto recupera su resplandor y calor solar, luego se aleja de ella sin soltar su mano y regresa con una sonrisa a tratar de recuperar la imagen nítida del equipo siete –su familia-, ella sonríe mientras a cada paso que da lo ve alumbra todo.

**.xXx.**

Eso de entender las relaciones sociales, no es lo suyo, eso lo tiene muy claro, pero no es culpa suya, después de todo su primera interacción con estas después de su hermano fue el equipo siete, así que se le hace demasiado difícil comprender de que va todo, pero aun apesar de su falta de experiencia con las relaciones sociales, para él no es difícil darse cuenta de ese aire espeso y brumoso que se respira cuando los tres primeros integrantes del equipo están reunidos, y la sensación de que algo esta mal se apodera de su pecho, y escucha hablar a Naruto más alto de lo normal, y luego cree entender, que muy posiblemente es por que tiene un complejo, por lo del pene pequeño que se carga, y ahora que sale con Hyūga-san, es su manera de pasarlo desapercibido, así que un día se lo comento, cuando solo estaban, la fea, el bastardo traidor, y él, para que no dijeran que no era sutil, Naruto y la fea se ruborizaron, mientras el primero gritaba que, _esas cosas no se dicen en público,_ y casi pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro del bastardo traidor, y a pesar de que la fea le dio tremendo golpe en la mejilla izquierda, por eso de, _eso no se dice enfrente de una dama_ -suele pensar que el regreso del bastardo traidor la pone más agresiva-, sonrió por que por un instante esa sensación abrumadora se esfumo.

Después le contó a Ino, por eso de que ella le ayudaría a entender mejor esas cosas de relaciones sociales que no alcanzara a comprender, ella solo sonrió de una manera que nunca le había visto sonreír y solo le dijo algo de, _solo necesitan tiempo_, luego el contacto calido de su chakra con su mejilla lo distrajeron, mientras el dolor se desvanecía, entonces se acerco mucho más a ella, por que de pronto se le hizo necesario y, _yo no se que pasa,_ y en verdad no entendía, así que cuando ella susurro su nombre tan bajito y las mejillas arreboladas, mientra pasaba su lengua por sus labios como si paseara, no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que posar los suyos sobre los de ella, fue la cosa más rara, húmeda y, agradable sensación que haya sentido.

— _Tal vez después puedas explicarme más cosas como estas ― _le dijo con la respiración agitada y un sabor como a miel en la boca, para toda respuesta ella poso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso, mientras él solo pudo pensar ― _"tal vez es un buen momento ahora"_

**.xXx.**

Hay ocasiones –por no decir que siempre- que le cuesta respirar normal cuando esta con Sasuke en el mismo lugar, hay ocasiones que observa a Karin revoloteando alrededor del menor y último de los Uchiha, y se pregunta como puede seguir así, siendo que casi la mata, no lo entiende, entonces la curiosidad la invade y su garganta cosquille por preguntarle, pero al final se queda calla, por que seria aceptar que algo anda mal con el equipo siete, así que se concentra aun más en mantener la sonrisa, mientras intenta alejar los fantasmas que siguen revoloteando a su alrededor y no se callan.

Hay días que despierta con las lágrimas frescas en su mejillas, entonces se para frente al espejo, y esa voz que es la suya, pero no, le susurra una vez más, _otra más,_ y su alma se refleja y otro poco se cuartea, a veces un pedazo se cae, ella lo junta y lo observa un momento antes de guardarlo en un cajón con otros más, que tiene la esperanza de volver a pegar.

Después se dirige a las reuniones del equipo siete, y se asegura de estar un poquito lejos de Sasuke, porque esta feliz de que halla vuelto, pero aun le cuesta estar a su lado, en ocasiones cuando sus ojos se encuentran, ella retrocede –inconcientemente- uno, dos pasos, por que por un momento vienen a su mente la imagen del puente destruido, y el sonido de un centenar de aves en destellos azules, y la sensación fría de su mano sobre su cuello, otras las de bancas y despedidas tristes con confesiones de amor y el sonido de cristales cayendo, solo que no son cristales es su corazón, entonces parpadea seguidamente hasta que se desvanecen, entonces abre los ojos y sonríe, tratando de ignorar a los fantasmas que no se callan, y la voz que es su voz, pero no, que no deja de susurrar, _otra más_, y como quisiera que todo eso se perdiera en el espacio, en el infinito, lejos de ella, mientras pronuncia…

— _Hola Sasuke-kun_ ― se ruboriza como cuando tenían doce años, y le sonríe, como cuando se despertaba en el hospital y ella le pelaba manzanas, por que es su manera de pretender que todo esta bien, mientras olvida por un momento su imagen de alma en el espejo y los fantasmas, y su voz que no lo es que dice, _otra más_, se disuelve hasta desaparecer, y ella saca un cacho de alma del cajón para intentar pegarlo, pero luego…

— _Hola Sakura _― pronuncia él despacio y lento, con una disculpa entre líneas, que no pronuncio desde que regreso, por que las batallas y las reuniones para regresar a la aldea y dejar de ser un traidor a las naciones shinobi, se sobrepuso.

Entonces la ve abrir los ojos un poco más y parpadear, antes de que vuelva a retroceder –sin que se de cuenta-, por que los fantasmas regresan gritando más fuerte, y los ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre, cubren sus pensamientos que se distorsionan y se pierden, y cuando llega Naruto sonríe, concentrándose en su voz fuerte y aura alumbrante, que sostiene la mano de una ruborizada Hinata, y se dice que todo esta bien, mientras evita la mirada de Sasuke, concentrándose en observar una marca rojiza en el cuello de Sai.

**.xXx.**

Observando la aldea recién reconstruida, no puede evitar sobreponer la imagen de la antigua, mientras sus pensamientos van desde un joven Itachi con un pequeño Sasuke en sus hombros recorriendo la aldea, hasta la masacre de su clan, que luego se disuelven y un Itachi resucitado con una técnica prohibida lo absuelve, mientras un Sasuke con lágrimas en las mejillas se siente aun más culpable, por la sangre de su hermano que cubre sus manos.

Y siente la mirada recelosa de algunos habitantes, y no los culpa, a veces hasta el mismo se juzga, luego llega hasta aquel puente, que a pesar de todo sobrevivió, el lugar donde se reúne el equipo siete, entonces un respiro nostálgico se atora en su garganta, mientras revive sus memorias pasadas, y aun que no lo dirá, se siente imbécil, por intentar cortar los lazos con aquellas personas que lo procuraron, entonces se siente un poquito –completamente- culpable, por que casi lo logro.

Entonces se recarga en la barandilla roja de aquel puente, y observa su reflejo en el agua, antes de que escuche pasos, ligeros y calmados, se gira y la ve con su cabello rosa revoloteando por el viento, y sonríe un poquito a sus adentros, por que por lo menos eso no ha cambiado ellos siguen siendo lo puntuales del equipo, sin embargo la ve detenerse a unos cuantos metros, mientras mira a todos lados, antes de encontrarse con su mirada, ella retrocede –inconcientemente-, uno, dos pasos, mientras sus ojos se cristalizan y parece perdida, y es algo como _crusshh…, _que se instala en su pecho, y quiere decirle que lo siente, pero las palabras solo cosquillean la garganta, pero su boca esta demasiado seca para pronunciarlas, sus pensamientos las repiten, _Perdóname Sakura_, pero nada sale de su boca, solo la ve parpadear con confusión antes de sonreírle como antes y…

— _Hola Sasuke-kun ― _le susurra ella bajito y con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se acerca uno, dos y más pasos de los que retrocedió, y quiere decirle, _Perdóname Sakura,_ pero las palabras que se atragantan en la garganta, por que sabe que la lastimo y es una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero en su lugar solo sale…

— _Hola Sakura ― _con la disculpa entre líneas, pero con un tono lastimosa que no pretendía, entonces ella parpadea una vez más, mientras retrocede –sin darse cuenta-, y la sonrisa se disuelve de sus labios poco a poco en el aire, entonces ella evita su mirada hasta que llega el Dobe y el remplazo, y el Dobe que habla hasta por los codos, pero el solo puede escuchar las palabras que no puede pronunciar…

_Perdóname Sakura…_

Las palabras rebotan en su cerebro y pican en su garganta, y la mira reír de algo que dijo el Dobe, pero con los ojos perdidos en el infinito y las palabras que siguen sonando en su mente sin salir de sus labios…

_Perdóname Sakura…_

**.xXx.**

Sabe que las cosas no van de lo mejor, porque al mirar a su equipo -familia- es como si lo viera através del agua distorsionada por una piedra que alguien lanzo, y la imagen se distorsiona tanto que solo son figuras deformes.

Se siente cansado y se muere porque vuelvan a ser lo que fue…

— _Hinata-chan, creo que nunca va a ser igual ―_ se lo susurro bajito mientras observan él con la cabeza en su regazo y ella recargada en el tronco de un árbol el atardecer de Konoha, lo dijo así de bajito, por que si lo pronunciaba más fuerte, era como confirmar algo que pronto se aria realidad.

— _Solo les falta tiempo ― _le dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y acariciando su cabello, mientras veían el cielo, donde el sol antes de ocultarse, inundaba todo de naranjas y rojos a su alrededor.

— _No lo se Hinata, son dos años ya, y ellos siguen actuando como si todo estuviera normal, solo que no lo esta ―_ dijo con la mirada perdida _― siempre creí que cuando el Teme regresara ella lloraría, mientras lo abrazaba y le diría algo como Bienvenido, antes de soltarle un buen golpe por Teme._

Luego sonrió imaginando todo, antes de que se disolviera junto con el sol.

— _Tal vez solo uno de ellos necesita un empujón ― _sugirió ella, mientras apretaba su mano, por que no le gustaba ver su resplandor disminuido, él sonrió mientras se sentaba correctamente.

— _Tienes razón ―_ dijo con entusiasmo, antes de robarle un beso rápido _― los dos son unos cabezotas, pero por algo esto yo, 'ttebayo._

Sonrió tanto, que Hinata estuvo segura que ilumino la aldea completa, luego la beso, mientras ella se derretía por un momento, por que su luz y calor solar estaban de nuevo completos, luego la ayudo a ponerse de pie y pronuncio.

— _Vamos, no quiero que tu padre me diga de nuevo, por que no es adecuado que tú y yo estemos solos hasta altas horas de la noche._

Hinata sonrió recordando, mientras lo veía alumbrar todo a cada paso, si alguien conseguía regresar al equipo siete a su imagen de antes sin duda era él.

**.xXx.**

El tiempo pasa volando, suele mirarse en el espejo y cada vez los fantasmas parecen menos, y su voz que no lo es que le susurra, _otra más,_ parece más distante, sin embargo se pregunta si podrá deshacerse de todo eso por completo, y no es precisamente fácil aun para ella estar cerca de Sasuke, aun necesita de la voz fuerte de Naruto, para creer que todo va bien. Y aun se siente la bruma pesada cuando el silencio abraza el espacio que comparten.

No es como si hubiera esperado una disculpa, aun que saber que se la dio a Karin, por muy escueta que haya sido, le dolió un poquito –mucho-, y ahora después de tanto tiempo no la espera, pero detesta la manera en que pronuncia su nombre, y quisiera mandar todo al carajo, a las estrellas, al infinito, donde todo se perdiera, sus memorias se desvanecieran, o ser como un fénix que renace de las cenizas, pero no lo es y aun duele su corazón, aun siente ese choque de cristales cayendo, y se pregunta si los cachos de alma que guarda en un cajón, realmente podrá pegarlos. Lo intento en una ocasión, Kiba le pidió salir, y el es tan explosivo y con esa alegría que vagamente le recuerda a Naruto, pero más salvaje, y lo intento, de verdad que si, pero finalmente no funciono, aun el recuerdo de los fantasmas de lunas llenas, bancas, promesas de amor, y otras tantas cosas, la obligaron a desistir, no podía arrastrarlo con ella, KIba es demasiado bueno, como Naruto, para imponerle que tratara de salvar su alma.

Suspiraron profundo una vez más, uno con más disimulo que el otro, estaban envueltos en un abrumador silencio, ella observo por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke y supo que le sucedía igual, se pregunto cuanto tardarían en llegar sus compañeros.

— _Saku…_ ― Sasuke intento pronunciar pero en el acto sus palabras fueron cortadas por alguien más.

— _Nee, Sakura-chan ―_ Suigetsu hizo acto de aparición, y ninguno de los dos supo de donde salio, de lo que si estaban consientes, tanto, Sakura y Sasuke, es que de pronto estaba demasiado cerca de la joven ― _dime Princesita, ¿hoy si saldrás conmigo?_

Y un paso más, Sakura se pego a la barandilla rojiza del puente, mientras su cara adquiría el tono de la barandilla, cuando Suigetsu estuvo tan cerca de su cara que podía respirar su aliento, mientras sus narices casi se rozaban…

— _Y-yo, he…―_ intento pronunciar, mientras intentaba alejarlo con sus manos, sin embargo de pronto Suigetsu estaba en el suelo, Sakura parpadeo con confusión, cuando la voz menos inesperada resonó…

— _Ella no puede_ ― Sasuke pronuncio, y Suigetsu como a Sakura les recordó, cuando aun estaba con eso de su venganza.

— _No crees que es ella la que tiene que contestar ―_ inquirió Suigetsu, mientras se ponía de pie, y bueno cualquiera diría que eso no era inteligente, pero tenia algo que ganar, entonces con una sonrisa volvió a preguntar ― _entonces Princesita, ¿hoy si saldrás conmigo?_

— _Y-yo lo siento Suigetsu-san, pero no podré ― _contesto con cortesía, y si, hubiera podido aceptar, pero no iba imponerle a nadie que recompusiera su corazón y alma.

— _Puff, bueno si cambias de opinión solo dime _― finalmente dijo con una sonrisa coqueta antes de emprender marcha.

— _Si, gracias ―_ Sakura le dijo, y una vez que este hubo desaparecido se giro hacia Sasuke y con el ceño fruncido pronuncio_ ― ¿Por qué hiciste eso Sasuke-kun?_

El no contesto, solo tenia la vista hacia otro lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, por un momento recordó cuando gennin's y espero que contestara con alguno de esos monosílabos que solía usar cuando niños, pero solo se quedo callado, y una sonrisa triste salio de sus labios, _otra más,_ escucho con claridad, a su voz que no lo es, con un tono burlón, _otra más_, se dijo, por que aun lo amaba con esos cachos de su corazón, por que aun recordaba esa promesa que le hizo –se hizo-, cuando el abandono la villa hace ya tiempo, pero no podía seguir así, no podía seguir esperando una disculpa que tal vez nunca llegaría, ni podía seguir esperando que él aceptara lo que siempre rechazo –su amor-, si ni siquiera estaba segura de que significara lo que sabia que para él significaba Naruto, un amigo, dejo escapar una lágrima, la última que seria por él, y pronuncio…

— _Sabes, a veces quisiera borrar todo –incluso esa promesa-, que todo eso se perdiera en el espacio, en el infinito, lejos de mi –así no me sentiría tan rota-, o poder ser como una de esas aves mitológicas que renacen de sus cenizas –pero no lo soy-, pero sabes a pesar de todo hay algo bueno en todo esto, conocí a Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Yamato-taicho, Tsunade-shishou, Ino, y los demás novatos, y las nuevas personas que se les fueron agregando, y obvio a ti ― _la observo mientras ella pronunciaba eso, con las manos en los bolsillos hechas puños, mientras que ella veía el cielo y su voz parecía un susurro de viento, y parecía que se deshacía con la brisa, tembló un poco, mientras ella seguía ― _así que tampoco lo borraría todo, creo que no borraría nada, sin embargo –ya no puedo seguir así, ni aquí- tal vez si pueda hacer lo de el ave legendaria, renacer de mis cenizas, así que creo que esta es una despedida –para siempre- Sasuke-kun._

Se tenso cuando la escucho pronunciar lo último, en automático sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y sintió que se ahogaba, con las palabras que no podía pronunciar, _Perdóname Sakura_, resonó en su mente, pero no fue lo que salio de sus labios.

— _¿una despedida? _― su voz sonó fría y desapasionada, aun que no lo pretendía, y se molesto aun más consigo cuando la vio cerrar los ojos ―_ ¿Naruto, lo sabe?_

— _Si una despedida_ ― susurro con la vista perdida ―_ me iré dos años a recorrer las cinco naciones en un intercambio de técnicas medicas como medida de fortalecimiento de la alianza, pensaba decirles, cuando todos estuviéramos reunidos, pero por lo visto no llegaran ― _sonrió con tristeza disimulada, antes de agregar _― así que creo que yo también me iré aun tengo muchas cosas que arreglar, luego los buscare, adiós –para siempre- Sasuke-kun._

La vio emprender marcha y su voz ahogada con las palabras que quería pronunciar atoradas en la garganta, ella se iba y las palabras no salían, la vio desaparecer a la distancia como un espejismo en el desierto, y deseo que las últimas palabras que ella pronuncio lo fueran.

**.xXx.**

Suspiro por quinta vez de lo que iba en tan solo media hora, observo por la venta, los colores naranjas, y rojizos que inundaban el atardecer, las palabras que ella le dijera en la mañana aun flotaban en su mente. Cerro los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, se sentía tan estúpido, una sonrisa sin gracia se formo en su rostro, al parecer lo había logrado, uno de los lazos más preciados se había reventado.

Quería dormir y dejar de pensar en eso, pero las imágenes se sobreponían, recuerdos alegres y dolorosos se reproducían, una y otra vez, hasta detenerse en él de aquella noche…

_La luna llena alumbraba el camino, mientras él a paso lento veía por última vez en mucho tiempo, las calles de aquel lugar, que había sido su hogar, llegando casi a la salida de Konoha, una jovencita de trece años de edad salio de entre un arbusto, su cabello de un inusual tono rosa, era movido por el viento, los ojos con una profunda tristeza, él paso por su lado…_

Se removió incomodo en la cama mientras el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte, una mueca en su rostro, mientras en su mente se repetía una vieja promesa…

— _Te quiero, te quiero mucho, Sasuke-kun, si te quedas, prometo que todos los días serán divertidos, seremos felices, te ayudare con tu venganza, pero no te vayas, y si no puedes quedarte llévame contigo…_

La voz se distorsiono, y volvió a repetirse, mientras la imagen nítida de un inicio se desvanecía con cada repetición, mientras la voz se alejaba, cada vez más y más hasta que…

_Toc…toc…_

— _ ¡Teme abre la maldita puerta, 'ttebayo!, ¡abre! ― _la voz de Naruto salía osca y con un timbre desesperado, se levanto con desgano y abrió la puerta

— _¿Qué quieres? ―_ inquirió mientras tallaba su ojo izquierdo, a todo contestación, recibió un empujón de parte de Naruto que lo mando al suelo ― _¿se puede saber que mierda te pasa? _

— _¡Tú estúpido, imbécil, dime era tan difícil! _― Naruto hablaba casi sin respirar a voz de grito, por lo que Sasuke inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ya sabia de la noticia ― _¡contesta!, ¡¿era tan difícil?!, ¡ella se esforzó, como todos, y tu imbécil no haces nada! ¡ni por que perdí lo de mis ahorros para que Suigetsu armara esa estúpida escena! _― Sasuke presto atención a la última parte, _así que todo fue planeado por el Dobe,_ pensó, mientras Naruto seguía despotricando sin parar sin prestar atención a lo que decía y hacia movimientos con las manos ― _¡pero creo que no lo hizo con gran esfuerzo, por que ya había intentado salir con ella e incluso la beso cuando le hacia una revisión medica, pero Sakura le soltó tremendo porrazo que ya no lo volvió hacer, ahora que lo pienso no fue tan buena idea! Pero ese no es el caso _― Naruto bajo de pronto la voz casi a un susurro ― _pero tampoco sirvió para que abrieras los ojos, ¿sabes cuánto nos esforzamos para traerte de regreso?, ¿cuánto para que el equipo siete regresara?, y ahora Sakura se va mañana._

La última frase si que no se la esperaba, mañana se iría, ese sonido en él pecho de nuevo _crack…_ lo desconcertó por completo, Naruto había terminado por arrojarse abatido en él sofá.

— _Es su decisión Dobe, no podemos hacer nada ―_ finalmente dijo con un nudo en la garganta, bien disimulado y con indiferencia impregnando sus palabras _― es momento de que ella también crezca, ¿no crees?_

Naruto lo vio con incredulidad y con la furia creciente en su pecho, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro los dos cayendo en él suelo, mientras Naruto lo sujetaba de las solapas.

— _Eres un imbécil, hablas de crecer, ¿crees que no lo ha hecho?, ella también estuvo en esa guerra, y mientras tú aun te sentías afligido por lo que te sucedió, ella intentaba salvar las vidas que tú habías decidido destruir, antes de que entraras en razón, ella aun intentaba salvarte, por que te amaba, te ama demasiado, por eso había decidido matarte esa ocasión en el puente, ¿o por qué crees?, ella pensaba acabar contigo y cargar con todo tu odio, y el mío, ya que sabia que yo me afligiría, por que a pesar de lo imbécil que eres te considero mi amigo, mi hermano, y luego lo aria con ella misma, por que te quiere tanto que no soportaría ser la que causo tu muerte, paro también sabia que era un suicidio, por que ella sabia que no podría hacerlo ― _Sasuke solo desvió la vista, mientras Naruto lo soltaba y se ponía de pie ― _Pero tienes razón, tal vez será bueno para ella –y te logre olvidar-, incluso puede que encuentre alguien en el camino, como ese chico que durante le guerra le dio una carta ―_ Naruto soltó esto último esperando una reacción, pero al no obtener nada solo suspiro y dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de salir le dijo _― mañana se va a las siete._

Naruto dibujo una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos con lo último, _que coincidencia, _pensó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a un Sasuke sobre el piso con la vista perdida en el horizonte, y los pensamientos flotando en el infinito.

**.xXx.**

Miro el horizonte con las luces del sol alumbrando apenas el cielo, camino a paso lento mientras reacomodaba su mochila por quinta vez, diviso las puertas de estrada y salida de la aldea, y en ella las figuras de cinco personas se divisaban.

— _Hoy estas a tiempo Kakashi-sensei ―_ pronuncio una vez que llego a la entrada con una tenue sonrisa.

— _Hoy es un día especial ― _contesto simplemente, pero con una sonrisa visible através de la mascara, mientras le revolvía el cabello

— _Sakura-channn, te voy a extrañar mucho… ― _Naruto la abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— _Y yo a ti_ _― _contesto ella con la voz entrecortada y parpadeando seguidamente para contener el llanto, mientras devolvía el abrazo _― recuerda invitar a Hinata a comer, pero no solo ramen, y darle flores en días especiales, y llevarla temprano a casa, para que Hiashi-sama no te sermone de nuevo ― _comenzó a recitar cual madre a su hijo, mientras evitaba llorara _― vigila a Sai para que Ino cerda no se aproveche de él…_

— _Pero Sakura-chan ― _Naruto iba a protestar ante lo último, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Sai.

— _Ey fea que estoy presente, además al que deberían de vigilar es a él para que no intente hacerle nada a Hyūga-san._

— _Estúpido…_

— _A eso me refiero, vez Naruto por que tienes que vigilarlo, no se que tanto le estará enseñando la puerca ― _intervino Sakura antes de que comenzara Naruto una pelea, mientras Sai se ruborizaba, sin ser plenamente conciente.

— _Ya Sakura, que yo los vigilo_ _― _agrego Kakashi, sin embargo todos le dirigieron una mirada incrédula, e él y a su libro Hentai._― ¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en la mascara?_

— _Bueno, Sakura creo que es hora de partir ―_ corto Tsunade _― recuerda que a mitad del camino te estará esperando el guía, será Killer Bee, ahora ve con cuidado y pon en alto el nombre de Konaha._

— _Si, Tsunade-shishou ― _dicho esto, se despido una última vez de los presente, Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, y de Naruto y a este último le susurro al oído_ ― también cuida de Sasuke, no te lo dirá, pero siempre le aras falta._

— _No te preocupes Sakura-chan._

Luego se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, hasta formar un punto en el camino, que fue desapareciendo hasta dejar de verse.

— _Llegas tarde mocoso ―_ la voz imperiosa de Tsunade sorprendió a todos los presentes.

— _Hmp…_ _― _fue todo lo que los demás necesitaron escuchar para saber de quien se trataba.

Naruto volvió la vista para reclamar, por su desconsideración al llegar tarde, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio con una mochila al hombro, pero antes de que pudiera articular algo Tsunade continuo.

— _Más te vale mantenerla a salvo y regresar en él tiempo estipulado, ten ― _advirtió ella mientras le arrojaba un pergamino _― es tu boleto de entrada para con las demás naciones, ahora ¡ya márchate!_

Sasuke solo asintió mientras miraba de reojo a Kakashi que sonreía através de la mascara, y Sai también mostraba un ligera sonrisa sincera, Naruto tenia la boca abierta…

— _Cierra la boca Dobe, te entraran moscas ― _ le dijo cuando estuvo a su altura…

— _¿T-tú?..._

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la actitud de su amigo –hermano-…

— _Algún día tenia que hacer lo correcto ―_ Sasuke dijo mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, cuando la realidad era otra _― solo recuerda Dobe, que cuando regrese, tu y yo, pelearemos por el titulo de Hokage, así que es mejor que entrenes._

Dijo esto último emprendiendo camino, cuando la voz de Naruto lo detuvo…

— _Te estaré esperando Teme ― contesto con una sonrisa al reto, para después con voz más seria pronunciar ―_ _Sasuke, no lo arruines._

Solo asintió antes de seguir con su camino, hasta desaparecer...

Y para Naruto la imagen del equipo siete le resulto más nítida de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo…

**.xXx.**

Caminaba a paso tranquilo por aquel camino que no recorrería en mucho tiempo, con sus fantasmas aun siguiéndola, y su voz que no lo era, seguía diciendo, _otra más_, entre carcajadas burlonas y con las ganas de llorar que se instalaban en su pecho, él no había ido ni siquiera a despedirla, acaso no eso era prueba más que contundente, suspiro con fuerza y pestaño seguidamente alejando las lágrimas, cuando pasos firmes se hicieron oír a su espalda, en automático reconoció ese chakra y sus pasos se detuvieron, _tal vez una ilusión,_ se dijo y controlando su voz articulo.

— _No sabía que tenías misión._

— _Fue de última hora ―_ contesto Sasuke con voz impasible, pero sus manos sudaban, mientras notaba como ella seguía de espaldas.

— _Ya veo, entonces espero que te valla muy bien_ _― _le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, no iba a dejar que su corazón y alma se rompieran más.

— _Por ti ―_ Sasuke dijo en un susurro, a pasos de distancia de ella, distancia que había acortado usando su velocidad, ella se quedo quieta como estatua, antes de poder articular.

— _¿Q-qué?_

— _Ayer cuando lo de Suigetsu, tú me preguntaste por que lo había hecho, y la respuesta es…, por ti._

Sakura lo escucho, hablo tan rápido y más de lo que ella estaba segura jamás le había escuchado dirigirle a ella nunca, sin embargo había entendido cada palabra, pero solo una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro…

— _Oh…, bueno no era necesario, sabes soy muy buena defendiéndome ― _dijo ella, dispuesta a seguir su camino, intentando ignorar a la voz que es su voz pero no, que decía cada vez más fuerte_, otra más_, y Sasuke que tenia tanto que no se sentía tan nervioso y frustrado, por que, ¿Cómo culparla de no entenderle si el se había portado como imbécil tanto tiempo?, y entonces algo llego a su mente.

— _Sabes se que lo arruine, y tampoco puedo prometer que todos los días serán divertidos, por que soy muchas cosas, menos divertido, eso va más con el Dobe, tampoco puedo asegurar que seremos siempre felices, pero puedo prometerte que lo intentare cada día, se que no puedo pedirte que te quedes, pero solo te pido una oportunidad, por que yo… ―_ y sintió la garganta seca, y las palabras atragantadas en la garganta, pero estaba seguro ahora más que nunca, suspiro profundo y cerro los ojos mientras pronunciaba _― yo… Te Quiero._

— _Eres un imbécil… ― _la escucho pronunciar, abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba ella a solo un paso de distancia con los ojos cristalinos.

— _Lo se _― le contesto, mientras que titubeante posaba sus manos en su cintura y se acercaba un poquito más.

— _… Bastardo, idiota, estúpido, y…_

— _Ya entendí ― corto la oración de base de insultos y luego la beso, mientras Sasuke sentía algo nuevo en su corazón, y Sakura lograba callar a la voz que es era su voz, pero no, y sacaba un cacho de alma del cajón que se adhería después de tanto tiempo, después de un rato, cuando el aire se hizo necesario, solo se separaron lo justo, y Sakura pronuncio._

— _Te extrañe Sasuke-kun, tardaste demasiado, pero, ¡Bienvenido a casa! ― _ y lo volvió a besar.

— _Yo también te extrañe ― _pronuncio él una vez se separaron, después quito la mochila de Sakura de su hombro y se la coloco él, antes de tomar su mano y emprender marcha, sin embargo la joven se quedo en su lugar observándolo con incredulidad _― ¿Qué?_

Inquirió finalmente ante la joven…

— _Creí que tenías una misión._

— _Así es, soy su escolta personal señorita Haruno… _

— _Pero Konoha, Hokage, Tsunade ― _balbuceo ella.

— _Si bueno Tsunade me dio su permiso, y lo de Hokage, tengo dos años para entrenar, además tenia que hacer las cosas bien esta vez… "y no iba dejar que cualquier idiota se te acercara, y la paliza de Suigetsu puede esperar"_

Pensó lo último al recordar las palabras de Naruto, y así cogidos de la mano avanzaron, por que el equipo siete estaba de regreso, y no sabían que les deparaba el camino pero esta vez tenían la convicción de que estaban empezando de la manera correcta, renacían de las cenizas.

_**.xXx.**_


End file.
